Hospital memories
by NightFuryGetDown14
Summary: Hiccup loves to spend his free time with the patients of the hospital, writing their stories, everybody there love him, he made everybody happy. One day he meets that mean blond girl who he thinks suffers anorexia and for the first time, the story he's going to write is about him. Hiccup/Astrid Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody, well like always I don't own nothing and that things... (enjoy, if you want) see you at the end of this chapter :D **

I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, great name I know. I was born in the small city of Berk. Is a beautiful city lost between some mountains located in the middle of the United States, don't waste time searching it on a map or on goolge, you won't find it.

When I was just a scrawny talking fishbone of sixteen years I used to spent all my free time (wich was a lot) on the hospital. Not because I had an illness or another kind of problem, I used to go there to visit the people that was stuck there. I used to talk with them and write their stories, mostly the older people ones because they had more things to tell.

Since I was a little child and I had to go frequently to the hospital because my mother was there, she had cancer, I always thought how sad was that place, everybody was alone and hurt. The families of the patients visited them less and less. Watching all those little childs and old people, alone, just with the company of the machines that kept some of the alive was... the worst feeling that I had ever experienced. I knew that I had to do something for them, even the slightest detail would made a big difference for them, for ones I was the last person they talked to, the only one that was there when their machines stopped to work. For the luckiest ones, I was just that boy that kept them entertained during their days at the hospital. So for that reason I started spending there my free time and writing the memories and adventures of all the people I met. This is how everything began, how my story, adventure or however you want to call it began.

I woke up as usual, at seven o'clock in the morning ate breakfast and left my house. I walked to school as usual, I didn't like to take the bus, it was too crowded and noisy. And anyways the school was just fifteen minutes by foot. I wasn't the sociable type of boy. I prefered the silence and quiet, well... just at the high school. At the hospital I always talked with everyone I could about everthing, but of course I prefered to listen and write.

At school I took my usual classes, listen (as usual) and take notes (as usual). I just told you guys, listen and write was my jam. At lunch time, I sat with some friends... they were not excatly my friends, we never met after classes, so we can say that they were just some boys who I used to ate with and talked about class things.

After class I didn't stopped at home, I directly headed to the hospital. My father already knew that he could only find me at home after 21:00 pm. As I was saying, I headed to the hospital, Berk was small so it only took me ten minutes to arrive there. I entered in the hall, wave at the doctors and nurses that were there and I went to the third floor. In that floor there was a huge restroom for all the patients, normally people couldn't go there, but I was the mayor's son and that gave me some privilegies. My father said that I was doing some kind of 'social services' so I was able to enter.

The floor was divided in a media room, with sofas and a T.V, there were a couple of computers too, in this room the younger people, from 16 to 40 years used past their time. There was a room for the littlest ones, with games and a lot of other things. I used to spend a lot of time there, thet were always happy to see me and they invented short stories for me, I wrote them and later made a little sketch related to the story. There was too a small library with a couple of tables and couches and a lot of books, sometimes I read those books to the older people. I loved that room because it was most of the time empty, I used to study and made my homework there. And last was the older people room. With tables where they played games and a lot of sofas. I knew most of the elders there, all of them had a lot of interesting stories to tell me, about their travels around the world, how was the world when they were young... but their favourite subject was how they meet their first love, when they told me this stories, the laughed and smiled, like if they were young again, the best moment was when their eyes started to light up, like if they were watching their past. Always that I left that room, I felt something strange on my heart, because maybe next day they could have left, forever. It had happens sometimes that I left a story on the middle and I nevet write the end.

I went to that room to say hello to everyone, to my relief that day everybody was there.

"Hey Henry,Thomas,Rose"

"Hi boy"

"Thomas, we had to finish that story today okay?"

"Okay boy but you have to remember were we left it, I already forgot"

"No problem, I'll read it for you again, and Rose, tomorrow is your turn"

"Wasn't my turn on wednesday?"

"No Rose, on Tuesday, well I'm going to do my homework, I'll come in an hour or so"

I left the room and went to the library, I sat on a table and I started doing my homework. I stood up, because I needed a Biology book that I needed to complete an exercise, I searched for it.

"Oh come on where are the Biology books?"

I didn't look forward for an answer, but I got one.

"They're at you left"

It was a sweet and low voice, almost a whisper, it was obvious that it was a girl, I suposed that she was more less my age. I looked at my left and I found the book I was searching for.

"Thanks"

She didn't said anything else, I looked between the selves but I didn't saw the girl, I walked throught the corridors, looking at all the couchs and sofas I was going to give up searching when I saw what looked like a leg behind a couch. I walked in that direction and I found a girl, the prettiest girl that I had never seen. She had an amazing pair of sea blue eyes and a golden hair braided in a single braid at her back. But something was wrong, she was very thin, not scrawny like me, she was even thinniest. And suddenly it srtucked me, she was in a hospital for reason; she was anorexic.

"Uh... H-Hi, just wa-nted to th-ank yo-u in per-son"

She didn't looked at me, she kept reading a book that I hadn't realize she was holding, this time her voice wasn't sweet, it was cold.

"It's nothing"

"I'm Hi-ccup"

"Okay"

"And y-ou a-re?"

"Not your bussiness"

"O-kay, we-ll bye. I'll ju-st le-ft you a-lone"

"That'll be great"

"Bye"

I left her alone and returned to my table. When I finished my homework and I was leaving the library, I looked at the spot the girl was but she wasn't there anymore. And that's how my story began.

**Hii:) I know what are you thinking, first on Outcast Hiccup has suicidal tendences and now Astrid is anorexic, well yes... I love drama. I was doing my homework when this idea came to my mind like BANG! And I write it, I don't know if you like it, if you think that I should continue tell me please:) Maybe I see you in next chapter guys... maybe. (Misterious mist appears) keep rocking! One last thing I'm not english you forgive me for my bad grammar :)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The day I met the blond girl I couldn't stop thinking about her, when I left the hospital that day I realized that she was new at the hospital because I knew all the patients and her face was that kind of face that you never forget. At Berk there was only one high school, and I was one hundred per cent sure that she didn't studied there. So the only option was that she was from another city. Normally people out of town didn't came to Berk's hospital but there were exceptions, at the hospital there were a couple of prestigious doctors but I couldn't remember if any of them were specialist in treating anorexic patients.

When I reached my house, I saw that the lighst were on, my father had already return from that meeting that he had with some other mayors. I opened the door and entered.

"Hi dad"

"Hello boy, come here I had order pizza"

"Okay"

I went to the living room and saw my father sitting in the sofa with a piece of pizza in his hands.

"How was the day?"

"The same, go to class and later to the hospital"

"Something interesting there?"

"Yes"

"Well, what are ou waiting for? Tell me"

"I met this girl th-"

"Hahaha oh! Son, so it's about a beautiful girl isn't it? It's always about one"

"Shut up dad! As I waa telling you before you interruped me, I met this girl at the library. I was looking for a Biology book and she told me where it was, I didn't saw her I just heard her voice. I looked for that girl to thank her in person and when I found her she answered me rudely and she didn't tell me her name"

"So is a misterious girl... what were she doing there, social services like you?"

"No, she's there as a patient, she's anorexic"

"Big problem... that illness can destroy a person live"

"I know, I want to help her dad. For once is not only about writing about memories of other people, I think I'm going to write this like if it was my story, for once in my life I'll be in one of this stories"

"I'm sure you'll help her son, I'm proud of you"

"Thanks dad, I'm tired I think I should go to sleep"

"Goodnight son"

"Night"

I went upstairs, changed my clothes for my pyjama and went to the bed. I put out my note book and a pen and I started to write.

_Day one_

_Meeting the misterious girl_

_I was at the hospital library at my usual hour, searching for a Biology book. I couldn't find it and a voice indicated me were it was. It was a girl voice, I search for that girl and I found her behind a sofa. What I saw can be describe in just one word 'beautiful' but there was a problem, she's anorexic. She didn't tell me her name so let's call her A. My objective since this day until the end is to help A. to recover form her condition, honestly, I don't have any idea of how I'm going to do it, maybe something crazy. But I sanear in Thor' s name that I'm going to help her._

I closed my book and I fell asleep dreaming of A.

Next day after classes, I went to the hospital as usual, I greet everyone and as usual I went to the library. I put my backpack in a table and looked around the room, maybe she was there, after a couple of minutes I realized that she wasn't there. I felt disappointed. I returned to the table and made my homework. After thirty minutes I finished it and I left the room. That day it was Rose turn, so I went to the elders room.

"Hi Rose, it's your time"

"No, my turn is on Tuesday, today is Saturday"

"No Rose, is Tuesday"

"Oh! Really?"

"Yes"

"Okay... let's start, I'm going to tell you about my trip to China"

"You already told me that one, I think you say that you wanted to tell me about New York"

"That's right, I went to New York in the forties, good times my dear boy. It was ther first time I visited the city, I went alone so I was very nervous. It was the first time I had left my village and all the lights and buildings surprised me. It was all new to me..."

I listened to Rose for half an hour, sometimes she suddenly forgot what she was talking about but it was the problems of her illness. She told me a beautiful story about her first trip, it was fascinating to heard about her reactions to all that lighst. Nowadays it wasn't surprising to see that. She was a excellent story teller, so I just had to write excatly what she said, I didn't had to think about a better way of putting that story on paper. When I finished with Rose, I went to the children room, when I enter all the children came running to hug me.

"Hi guys, anyone has a great story to tell me today?"

"No"

"Seriously? Well in that case what do you want to do?"

"We can draw Hiccup"

"Good idea Sam, everybody let's draw"

All of them started to draw, I looked at their drawings, you could find everything: from unicorns, to aliens and flowers. A lot of them tried to draw me too. I picked a paper and started to draw, I wasn't paying attention on what I was drawing.

"Who's that?"

"Who's who Sarah?"

"The girl from your picture"

I looked at my paper and relized that I had drown A.

"Look, Hiccup has draw his girlfriend"

One second later a bunch of little children were running in my direction giggling

"She's beautiful"

"She's thin"

"What's her name?"

"Is she really your girlfriend"

"I know how is that girl"

I wasn't listening to them until I heard that

"WHAT?"

"Yes, I saw that girl yesterday, I think she's new"

"Where did you saw the girl?"

"I don't remember but I think that I heard a doctor saying to a nurse that she had came from another hospital"

"Thanks Sarah"

"So she isn't you grilfriend?"

"No Sam"

"But you want her to be it?"

"I don't know her maybe if I knew her I could answer your question buddy, well guys see you tomorrow, I have to do something"

"Bye Hiccup!"

I left the room and searched for a nurse, I found one helping an old man

"Excuse me I'm Hiccup, yesterday a doctor told me that a new girl had been transfered to the hospital and he asked me to introduce myself to her and show her around"

"I think I know who you are talking about, give me a minute I'm going to check which room is she staying in"

I smiled politely and when she turned around I grinned, the old man she was helping looked at me.

"I don't know how she had believed that, you're such a bad liar"

"Oh! Shut up Henry"

He smiled and left, a couple of minutes later the nurse appeared.

"I checked it and it's room 224"

"Thanks"

I went to the second floor and looked for the room 224. It was in front the 225 that I knew was Rose room. I didn't know if I should knocked or just ran way. I encourage myself and knocked. I didn't hear a 'come in' or something like that, I knocked again, that time stronger, the same. I was getting a little be angry and I opened the door. The mean blond girl was sitting in chair, reading, she didn't looked at me

"For the millionth time, I'M NOT HUNG-"

She realized that I wasn't a nurse or a doctor or whoever she thought I was. She was shocked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I ju-st... I just passed by and decided to came"

"Oh, so you normally interrup in ramdoms bed rooms?"

"No, it wasn't random I was looking for yo-"

"Okay even better, so you just stalked random people you meet at the library?"

"NO! Please let's start again, hello I'm Hiccup"

"Hello, breaking news, I don't care, bye"

"But I-"

She stood up, pushed me to the exit and slamed the door, I mentally face palm myself and took a mental note: try not to be a total creep.

I put out my note book and wrote

_Day 2_

_Completly disaster_

And I left.

**Hi everybody, thanks for reading and rewieving. For the guest, okay PM me when you can. And for the other review sorry but I just can't write Astrid with Snotlout, my little shipper heart don't let me. Review if you want it mean a lot for me, see you soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_Day 3_

_I saw her at the media room but I didn't talked with her, she would have thought that I was stalking her (again)_

_Day 4_

_Any improvments, but I had made a plan, I'm going to make her think that I had give up, that I don't have any interest in her, but I have._

_Day 5_

_Let the plan begin_

_Day 6 _

_I walked past her casually, she looked at me surprised when I just walked by_

_Day 10_

_She believes that I'm not going to try to talk with her again, it's time to start the second part of my genius plan: talk with her_

The day I was planning of talk to her arrived so quickly, I was nervous, very nervous. It was my last opportunity, if I screwed up I would never be able to help her. I was very excited, it would be the first time that I might help a patient with their illness, do something important for that girl, not only write about her past (that I was sure she would never tell me)

As usual I went to the high school and later to the hospital. I greeted everyone, told to the elders who had to tell me one of their stories and left to the library. I made my homework in silence, I was alone until I heard the door be oppened, I saw who it was and... lucky me that it was her, it would be easier to talk with her in that place, we were alone so nothing could disturb us. She sat on the table in front of me and began to read. I was only able to see her back. I kept doing my homework for a few minutes, always keeping and eye on the girl. When I finished it I packed my things and stood up, without hesitating I sat in the chair in front of her, I didn't knew where all that courage had came of. I didn't knew what I should say so I read the title of the book, Pr_ide a Prejudice._

"Nice book, first time you read it?"

"No"

"So... I guess you like it"

"Yes genius"

"And... what's your favourite part?"

"Maybe the first time Elizabeth and Darcy met"

"Oh! I like it too, they both think that the other is an asshole"

"I would said that Darcy thinks that she's not pretty and intelligent enough, not an asshole"

"But she thinks that he's an asshole"

"I would describe it in some other words but... yes"

I realized that since I started talking about the book her eyes lighten up so I decided to kept talking about the subjet

"What others books you like?"

"Honestly, I love everything that had words in it, I only need to leave this freaking world, I don't care if it's just for a couple of hours"

"So why do you re-read this book? You could read a new one"

"I only brought this here, and this books are about biology mostly"

"I could lend you some"

"How? You're stuck in here as well"

"Certainly I'm not I just came here to help the patients"

"What do you do for them, stalk them?"

"Very funny but no, I write their stories and memories, mostly the elder's ones, they're starting to forget and they don't have anyone to tell them to. And I think that it'll be awful if their stories got lost when they... well when they passed away"

"That's kind of a good thing for a stalker to do"

"I'm not a stalker"

"Whatever you say... stalker"

"So I took that as a no for my question"

"What question?"

"The one about if you wanted some books but I see that I'm a stalker and it'll be creepy a-"

"Okay... you're not a stalker, are you happy now?"

"Yes, kind of but just one more thing"

"What is it?"

"What's your name?"

"For the love of Th-"

"So you don't want the books?"

"Astrid, Astrid Hofferson"

"Nice name, it means divine beauty did you know that?"

"I didn't"

"It fits you, why are you here, in the hospital I mean"

"Not your bussiness"

She stood up and left. But in my opinion it had be a succesful day, I had a normal conversation with her and she told me her name, and it totally suited her. Before going to the elder's room I wrote in my note book

_Day 11_

_Perfect, the plan had work. Astrid Hofferson, I like it._

I stood up and left.

"Matthew, is your turn"

"Very well boy, have I told you about my siblings"

"No, tell me"

"I was the youngest between five child, three boys and two girls, the always said that I was my mother's favourite so they always blame me for everything they did because they knew that my mother was softer with my punishment, she only made me wash the dishes or clean the rooms. But with the past of the years, my siblings blamed me for worse things and my mother soft spot for me dissapeared..."

His story wasn't to long so in half an hour I had finished writing.

"Nice story Matthew, I'm gald to hear that everything ended alright"

"Me too boy"

I left the room and went to Astrid's room, I put out a paper and draw a quick sketch of the _Pride and Prejuice _characters, I write a note too

_Sorry, tomorrow at the same hour and the same place_

_The stalker_

I put the paper under her door and pushed it so it was inside her room. I stood up and left to the children room.

I wrote some of their fantasy stories and later I just sat there, looking at them playing happily, somethimes I looked at them and for one second, thought that they were in a park, that they weren't ill. But they were. Suddenly Sarah, interruped my thoughts. Since they day I met her, more than one year ago she became my favourite, normally the children just stayed at the hospital for a couple of weeks and sometimes months so I didn't have much time to stayed with them. Sarah was different, she had cancer but doctors couldn't heal her, they didn't knew what to do. Since her birth Sarah was different or so doctors told me, she was very little and delicated. Her health was very bad and at the age of five the detected her a cancer, she hadn't left the hospital since that day. It's not like she had somewhere to go, her mother passed away when she was two and she never said who was the father. Sarah was like my little sister to me.

"Hi Hicc"

"Hi Sarah"

She sat on my legs, put out my note book and looked at the sketchs

"Do you met the blond girl?"

"Yes"

"What's her name?"

"Astrid"

"I like it Hicc"

"Me too, do you want to draw?"

"Yes, but you have to help me"

"As always my princess"

"I'm going to draw... a dog!"

"What kind of dog?"

"A cute one"

"They're the coolest dogs Sarah"

"I know, I want a dog, but he can live here"

"I want one too, if I adopt one I'll let you pet him and play with him"

"Yes! Please Hicc adopt one!"

"I'll ask my father"

"And how are you going to name it?"

"I don't know"

I helped her with her sketch and when we finished it she took it, she always put them in her room

"Well, I have to go, see you tomorrow"

"Bye Hicc"

I left the hospital and headed home, when I arrived I went to the living room and I found my father there.

"Hi dad"

"Hello how was the day?"

"As always, dad I was wondering if I could adopt a dog"

"A dog?"

"Yes please, I would take care of him, you wouldn't had to do anything"

"I don't know son, no offense but you're a mess"

"Please dad"

"Let me think about it"

"Okay, night"

I went to my room and grinned, let me think about it always meant yes. That day was definitely a very good one.

**Hi:) thanks for the reviews and for reading:)) This chapter is short but I have study and it's everything I have time to. This next two weeks will be busy for me ( lot of tests) so maybe I won't update (don't hate me please) but'll do my best. Review if you want and keep rocking guys:)**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Next day it was Saturday so I had all day to goof off to get started. I woke up late, had breakfast and... well that was all I did in the five o'clock in the evening, I picked some books of my shelve, my note book and left to the hospital. It took me half an hour to arrive there. First as usual I greeted everyone and went to the library, Astrid was suposed to be there, but honestly it was obvious that there was 70% possibilities that she wouldn't appeared, but that day I felt optimistic. I just sat there, she wasn't there yet and I waited... a lot.

6:05

Five minutes late, she could have had some problems in her way here

6:10

Maybe she was asleep and she had just woke up

6:20

Maybe she was taking a shower

6:40

Maybe a meteorit had crashed in her room

7:00

Maybe she didn't wanted to come

7:30

Maybe she hated me or she didn't wanted so bad the books

7:40

I left the books in the table and left

I didn't knew why I was trying to justificate her, I think that I didn't wanted to feel depressed and lonely, I really wanted to help her and maybe later become his friend, I thought that having a a real one might be awesome, someone who I could count with. I stood up and left, it was late for a story so I told the elders that the next day I would come sooner and two of them will told me their stories.

Before leaving the hospital I went to visit Sarah, when I found her she was drawing, as usual.

"Hi Sarah"

"Hi Hicc"

"What are you drawing?"

"It's a dog, it's for you"

"Thanks buddy"

"Are you going to adop the dog?"

"I think so, bye Sarah"

"Bye"

It looked like Sarah, even if she was just a little girl, was the only friend I had, at least I was sure I could count with her.

When I returned home my father wasn't there so I had dinner alone, I turned on my computer and searched on the internet: _Anorexia_

_Anorexia nervosa is an eating disorder characterized by immoderate food restriction, inappropriate eating habits or rituals, obsession with having a thin figure, and an irrational fear of weight gain, as well as a distorted body self-perception. It typically involves excessive weight loss and is diagnosed approximately nine times more often in females than in to their fear of gaining weight, individuals with this disorder restrict the amount of food they consume. Outside of medical literature, the terms anorexia nervosa and anorexia are often used interchangeably; however, anorexia is simply a medical term for lack of appetite, and the majority of individuals afflicted with anorexia nervosa do not, in fact, lose their appetites. Patients with anorexia nervosa often experience dizziness, headaches, drowsiness, fever, and a lack of energy. To counteract these side effects, particularly the latter, individuals with anorexia may engage in other harmful behaviors, such as smoking, excessive caffeine consumption, and attempting to take diet pills, along with an increased exercise regimen..._

I read for a while about it, searched information in some different webs... but I only found descriptions of the illness and symptoms, I didn't found how to help her, it looked like I had to figured it out by myself, but with Astrid ignoring me it was going to be very difficult.

_Day 12_

_Let's better not talk about today_

Next day I went to the hospital earlier because I had some stories to write. One elder called Max told me about his travels in ship, he was the captain of a large ship which used to sail all around the world. The other told me about Berk when he was just a kid, how much things changed. I played with them for a couple of hours, mostly card games, it was relaxed and they didn't had to move.

After playing with them I went to the library, I didn't knew why, maybe it was just the routine or maybe the hope of finding Astrid there. I oppened the door and went to the table where I left the books. They were still there. I stood there for a bit, frustated, because I knew that I shouldn't had ask her why she was in the hospital, it was obvious why she was there, but I wanted her to tell me, tell me her story, how everything started, how did she felt, why did she was transfered here... I was just very curious and Berk was little and exciting things rarely happened, there was nothing I could asked or investigated and suddenly a beautiful and misterious girl appeared and I couldn't helped but asked, it was my nature, it was how was. But now thinking about it, she wouldn't care if it was my nature, for her I was just that boy that asked to many questions that she didn't want to answer, because it wasn't like if she had cancer or some other illness that you can't evitate, they just came. But anorexia is something that starts pysquically, it's was Astrid and the society who started it. With all this things in my head I left.

That day I forgot to visit Sarah. I just went to my home angry, I wanted to let Astrid alone, I just wanted to give up trying to help her, maybe I was only capable of writing other people stories, maybe living them wasn't for me. When I entered my father was waiting for me in the living room

"Hiccup"

"Not in the mood to talk dad"

"Why?"

"Just some problems at the hospital"

"You want to talk about it?"

"No... maybe... I don't know dad, it's complicated, sometimes I just to give up helping and..."

"Never stop helping son, because that's what makes you an amazing person "

"But even if I had just started helping this person, I know is a waste of time!"

"It's not a waste of time Hiccup, saving a life is never a waste of time"

"But I'm not saving a life I'm just making a fool of myself"

"Hiccup, if you give up helping that girl, because it's obvious you're talking about that girl you talked me about a few days ago, you'll dissappoint your mother, when she passed away, you promised to her even if she couldn't hear you anymore, that you were going to help people, for her... for you"

"Thanks dad, for telling me this, I think I should go"

"Night son"

"By the way, what were you going to say me?"

"Nothing important you see.. just that I thought that having a dog in here, will make this warmer"

"Oh okay"

"Aren't you happy?"

"Yes, very much but I was sure that you were going to accept, you always do"

"I don't"

"Yes you do"

"Whatever you say, next time you want something..."

"Have I tell you how amazing you're dad"

"Yes, but it's not going to change anything"

"Oh come on dad! The other day I saw this game for the PS3 an-"

"Night!"

I went upstairs while whispering _Troll _

"I HEARD YOU"

_Day 14_

_More less like yesterday, even worse_

**Hi guys:) so this is a very bad chapter (I know) but it was the only thing I could do in a thirtu minutes rest of studying, I'm afraid I won't be able to update again until next Thrursday more less (last weeks of tests, I have to study a loooot) Thanks for the reviews, review if you like it (but I'm sure you didn't) and wish me luck (because I need it) keep rocking guys:)**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Day 15, 16, 17... 25

Nothing, it looks like if she has dissapear, it's frustrating. I want to do a good thing but the universe is like some kind of bad person that don't want anything good to happen, it's not like if I was planning of killing her for Thor's shake!

As you had read, things weren't going very good for me, well more that to me to my 'imposible mision' as I began to call it, every day I went to the hospital I went to checked the library and the books were always there, and obvioulsy she wasn't there, so the only thing I could do was keep doind what I always did. Going to school, to the hospital, writing, and finally going home and shouting to the walls in frustation. Since I was a little kid I always hated not finishing things, if I started something I had to finished it or it would began being mental pain in the ass.

On day 26 I went to school and at lunch as usual I sat with Fishlegs.

"Hey Hiccup, did any elder told you recently a story about the war?" Fishlegs asked me, he loved to study wars and history things, so he always asked me about new stories about it.

"No Fish, sorry man, lately all of them have been telling me about love and that kind of things, spring is coming dude and with it the love, or so they told me." I said that with a grin on my face, let's say that love was a funny subject to us because... well let's that girls didn't use to be a day beside us talking about how gorgeus we were.

"Yeah... not the best time for freaks like us." He looked a bit sad, he was looking at something behind me. I turned to see what was he looking at... Ruffnut, she was one of the lost popular girls on the school and Fishlegs had a huge crush on her.

"Someday she'll notice you, I'm sure." I tried to make it sound as true as possible.

"Maybe one day... so any special girl in your life?" He asked moving his eyebrows up and down.

"I tell you if you stop doing that." With a grin in his face he stopped, I continue talking.

"Well I've met this beautiful girl, and we have already talk but... I'm trying to make her stop hating me." He looked at me in understanding.

"Dude, I perfectly understand you, and where have you meet her? Is she from the school?" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"In fact... it's kind of funny you see... I met her at the hospital." He looked surprise.

"At the hospital? Is she a patient or is she helping like you?"

"She's a patient, anorexia, well I think." I told him while rubbing my neck (again).

"Pretty bad... one of my cousin's friend suffered it, it took her a couple of years to finally recover." Fishlegs explained.

"Yeah I know... I'm trying to figure out how to help her."

"Well, good luck, bye man." He stood up and patted me on the back.

When classes were over I left to the hospital, I had things to do so the first thing I did was to went to the library. I went to my usual table, were Astrid's book were, and sat there. I looked at the books and decided to take them home again, if she hadn't come for them in all the days they were in the table, she wasn't going to picked them any day. While putting them in my back pack a paper fell from one of them. I was surprised because I didn't remember putting there any paper, I pocked up and to my surprise it had a note.

Thanks Stalker, I had read all of them so please bring more.

Ps: You thought that I wasn't going to read them didn't you?

When I finished the note I was shocked. I felt a mixture of happiness and... I wasn't very sure of what that other thing was, maybe I was angry or furious... yeah, let's say that I was angry too. Happy because she had read them, somehow I was approaching her, but angry because she could have tell me that in person, like a decent person and asked me in person if I could bring her more books, but no! She was the queen and she couldn't see in person a talking fishbone like me. So if she wanted more books, she would have to ask me in person. I put out a little piece of paper and wrote a note for her.

If you want them, come and see me in person, same place, same hour

Yours sincerely Mr. Stalker

I folded the paper and put it on the table. When I finished studying I left the room.

Day 26

Finally an improvement, or at least I think so. But anyway, to all the gods (real or not) wish ne luck.

Three days past and she didn't showed up, but I didn't give up waiting, I knew that she had read the note, she only wanted to make me angry, and she was doing it perfectly. It was annoying to wait for her half an hour every day, instead of been with the elders or the children. Since she came to the hospital, I put less and less attention in the other patients and I felt very bad for it, but I just couldn't do another thing. I knew I had to help her, something inside my heart, the same thing that years ago told me to help people at the hospital, was telling me that Astrid was special, that I had to help her, in case you're wondering about that thing in my heart telling me things, I didn't do drugs.

So on the fourth day of waiting in the library, to my surprise the queen decided to appeared, she was sitting in my usual table, in my usual chair, when she saw me she smirked. To my relive, that day I didn't forgot bringing the books.

"Hi stalker." She said waving her hand, I waved back.

"Hi Astrid, so you decided to came." I said in a casual tone.

"Yeah, I was bored and I need those books, you know this place is a living hell." While she was talking I was putting out the books.

"Don't the doctors met you go out sometimes." I finished putting out the last book.

"Only if someone take care of me like if I was some stupid child, and my parents don't live here and they never come, and I don't know anybody that can babysit me. They're afraid of me running away or something." She tried to look cheerful, but it was obvious that she was sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry... where are you from anyway?" I asked curiously.

"New York, one of the most wonderful and fantastic cities of the world and blah, blah and I'm stuck in this... village!" She was moving her arms furiously.

"Why did they brought you here, I'm sure that in New York the hospitals are better than here." She smiled.

"It looks like I need a quiet, extremely little, and I'm sure boring, village lost in the mountains in the middle of the United States." She looked like if she was going to explode.

"Well, you say it in so a optimistic way..." I said smiling.

"Shut up stalker!" She said in a mocking way.

"Okay, okay... if you want I could be your babysitter, tomorrow I'm going to adopt a dog, if you want you can come with me." She thought about it for a minute.

"Puff... okay, what I'm doing with my life, now the stalker is my babysitter and only friend in this stupid village." I was surprised by her words.

"You consider me your only friend 'in this stupid village' ?" I said grinning.

"Really? What I'm doing with my life... yeah I suppose that I said that you are my friend, happy?" I didn't stop grinning.

"Well tomorrow, same place, same hour, bye." I stood up and waved at her.

"Bye stalker." She picked a book and started to read.

Day 30

Finally, we're friends (I suppose). Things are getting better. This is my opportunity I think that's my only chance, I made her angry once and I can't afford a second one.

**Hi:) I have finished my exams so I have more free time, and I'll update more quickly. Thanks for all your reviews, and for the one who write the long review saying why my story was awful (maybe you won't read this but anyway) First, sorry for my disgusting grammar but I'm not english, I write in english because I want to improve my english, second I really apreciate your criticism (the good one) it helps me to improve as a writer but for the rest, please shut up, don't you dare to say that I 'should read more and 'go to a library and buy some book' because it's almost insane to read more than I do, and I didn't say that my last chapter was bad, in a bad way (if you understand what i mean) I was only saying that it was just a filler chapter because I didn't had time for more. And one last thing I have this story perfectly planned. **

**So to all my readers you're amazing, review if you like it and see you soon:))**

**Thanks to Spartan10007 for checking this, you're amazing:)**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The next day I was going to adopt a dog and Astrid was going with me. First I had to ask her doctor if he or she let me, I had never ask for something like that but I was sure they would let me in the hospital I was well-known and everyone trusted me. I was some kind of fallen angel that took care of their patients when they wanted to relax or where too tired of them. Some patients were very difficult, lots of them said that they were okay and that they shouldn't be in the hospital and normally they shouted and ran and didn't ate their pills... and I was the guy that calmed them, most of them when they saw a scrawny boy that they could pushed to the ground with one finger usually paid ne attention and calmed, one usual perk of being a fishbone. Talking about difficult patients... I went to see Astrid's doctor, a nurse told me that he was Mr. Perkins, a very good doctor. I wen to his office and asked him, he agreed with me, he didn't said anything else.

I went to the library five minutes earlier so I just sat on my normal chair. Twenty minutes later (I wasn't expecting Astrid to be at the hour we said) Astrid appeared. She was wearing a pair of black tight trousers and a pink T-shirt, I realized that it was the first time I saw Astrid with normal clothes, I had only saw her in pajamas. She looked at me impatiently, like if I was the one who was late.

"Stalker, come one what are you waiting for! I'm dying to leave this hell." I raised my eyebrow.

"I was waiting for you." She looked at me angrily.

"Well, I'm here come on." I smirked and stood up.

"Let's go!" I opened the door for her but she ignored the gesture, any other person would had say thanks... but she was Astrid and I didn't felt offended.

We left the hospital in silence and started to walk, Astrid walking behind me, I thought that maybe she didn't wanted the people (even if nobody knew her) to see her walking with someone like me. The silence wasn't awkward, neither comfortable.

"So... how was the day?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Bad, I'm living in an hospital right now." I rubbed my neck at the same time I slow down, that way we were walking side by side and I realized that she wasn't walking slowly because she was embarrassed, she looked... tired and exhausted and we had only walk fifty meters, I decided to make like if I hadn't realize.

"Yeah obviously sorry... just trying to talk a little." She didn't looked at me.

"Take that as a signal to shut your mouth." I was going to said something to her but in the end I just stayed in silence.

Fifteen minutes later she talked again.

"Can we stop for a couple of minutes?" I was going to tell her that we were almost there but I looked at her she looked extremely exhausted.

"Yeah sure, there's a café right there." I pointed at a little café at our left, we went and took a seat.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" She had her eyes closed.

"Ice cream." I was surprised, I was expecting a 'no' or maybe a 'just water' but ice cream wasn't the typical thing an anorexic as for, because she was anorexic wasn't she?

When the waiter came, a boy that looked just a little bit older than me, he only paid attention to Astrid.

"So what does the beautiful lady wants?" Astrid didn't answer, she had her eyes closed.

"She wants an ice cream and for me a coffee please?" He wrote it on a paper, not looking at me, only Astrid.

"We have different flavors, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, lemon, yogurt, orange..." Again she didn't answer.

"Yogurt." I said the first flavor that came to my mind, with that the waiter left.

"Are you okay Astrid?" Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Yeah, just a little bit tired, I hadn't been outside for a long time.

We sat in silence until the waiter returned with our things, he put it on the table and smiled at Astrid. She picked her ice cream and started to ate it slowly, I was surprised. When I finished drinking my coffee Astrid was still with the ice cream, she ad ate less than the half of it.

"Want some? I'm full." I nodded and she gave me her spoon, I finished it quickly.

"Are you ready to go? We're almost there?" I said while paying the bill.

"Sure." She said, but her facial expression didn't looked like 'sure'.

We left the café and in two minutes we arrived at the kennel. We entered and stood there in a little room, no one in sight. Astrid took a seat, one minute later a fat man in his forties appeared.

"Can I help you?" He said.

"Yeah, I want to adopt a dog." His eyes lightened up.

"Wonderful! And you decided to come here instead if a pet shop, what a wonderful thing." He motioned us to follow him, Astrid stood up taking a deep breath.

"We have lots of nice dogs, people buy them for Christmas but when they are bored if the poor dogs... nasty... and just a few people come here to adopt them, the want to go to a pet shop because they think is better, and the poor dogs..." He kept talking for a while until he opened a door, it leaded to a room full of cages, at the other side of the room there was a big gate that leaded to a field, I could see dogs of different sizes and colors playing.

"They're in the backyard right now you see, it's their free hour, come on guys, I'll show you the dogs."

We went to the backyard, a lot of dogs were playing there, some people, caretakers too, were petting them.

"You can play with them, feed them... decide what dog you want, all of them are very good and playful, take all the time you want." I smiled at him.

"Wow, there're are all cute can't I adopt all of them." I said to Astrid.

"Yeah, it's impossible to decide." She sat on the ground and a lot of dogs came to her to play and lick her face, she laugh, it was the first time I heard her laugh.

I looked at them, one dog, came to play with him, and later another one came, and later another one... I played with a lot of them, I didn't knew what dog I should choose. I was petting one white dog when something caught my attention. The sun was hitting directly my watch and it reflex the light on the floor and a black dog was trying to catch the light, I started moving my wrist and my watch with it and the dog tried desperately to catch it, he was adorable, when the sun fade and the dog couldn't find the light he gave up and looked at me, he looked...

" toothless?" The dog approached me slowly and I petted him. After a minute some dogs started barking to each other and the toothless dog barked to them, and I realized that he wasn't toothless, in fact he had very sharp tooth. The fat man came near me.

"Found one?" I smiled.

"Absolutely." He smiled back.

"Which one?" I pointed at the no so toothless dog.

"Oh! I see, strange dog, we found him in the streets one year ago, he had a missing leg so we put him a prosthetic, but with the little money we have we couldn't afford a very good one, you should buy him a new one." I hadn't realized that the dog had only three real legs but I didn't care, I wanted that dog.

"No problem." Astrid came to my side.

"If you go with me to my office you can leave this place with your new dog." We follow him to an office were I signed a couple of papers.

"And one last thing, you have to put here the dog's name." He said pointing a free space in one of the papers. With out thinking about the name twice I wrote it. Astrid leaned to see the name and chuckled.

"Toothless seriously? Have you seen his enormous teeth?" I grinned.

"Yes I have."

With that, Astrid, Toothless and I left the building. Five minutes later Astrid started to laugh, too much and too loud.

"Yo-you, n-a-name h-im T-ooth-less." And I started to laugh too, people looking at as, Toothless barking happily even if he didn't understand why we where laughing. After a couple of seconds Astrid flinched, putting her arms in her stomach, letting a little cry of pain escape her lips. I stopped laughing and came by her side.

"Astrid, you okay?" She was breathing heavily, after a couple of minutes she regain the composure again.

"Yeah, I just... Haven't laugh o hard in a while and my stomach hurts." I looked at her raising my eyebrows but I didn't said nothing.

"Can you walk?" She nodded.

"Slowly please." That way we walked until we reached the hospital half and hour later.

"Well I can't enter with Toothless, so... se you tomorrow?" I asked trying not to sound too desperate.

"Maybe... bye stalker." She entered the hospital and I left.

Toothless was happily walking, smelling and barking, when we reached home he looked suspicious but when I gave him food and water he relaxed.

"Dad!" I said.

"Upstairs son!" I went upstairs, Toothless behind me.

"Dad, look this is Toothless, Toothless this is dad." My dad petted him on the head.

"You finally adopted the dog, he seems nice." Toothless licked his hand.

"What happened to his leg?" He said pointing the prosthetic.

"Don't know, he needs a new one." I said.

"Couldn't you adopt a four legged dog? Prosthetics are very expensive son"

"Absolutely not dad, it's just a prosthetic, you're rich!" He smiled.

"Okay, okay. But if he loses another limb, not my problem." I grinned.

"We'll do our best, don't we buddy?"

I showed him my bedroom where I had put a little dog bed for him, he liked it very much. When he was playing with a ball I put out my note book.

I think that things are not as I expected, if I don't know what's her problem... how will I help her?.

I closed the notebook and without putting on my pajamas, I fell asleep.

**Hi guys:) Everything okay? I hope so. Well sorry not updating sooner but I was... doing... things... okay I'm not going to lie to you I was lazy but I promise that next chapter will be update sooner, maybe in a couple of days. I hope you like this chapter, review if you like it and that things, if you need something, want to know something about the story or you're just bored you can PM me. See you soon :)**

**Thanks to Spartan10007 for checking this;)**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The next day I went to the hospital as usual, I was pretty excited to saw Astrid, I thought that we were getting closer and that maybe Astrid was going to tell what her problem was. But I wasn't going to pressure her, the last time I asked her that, things didn't went very well. That day I had to study for an important exam so the first thing I did was to went to the elder's room to write one of their stories. It looks like they were bored of their cheesy love stories because all of them told me that on their next turn they were going to tell me one about the war. I wrote the story of man called Paul, he had cancer. I'm not going to tell you the story because it was very... schocking and... okay there was blood... a lot.

I left the elder's room and went to the library. To my surprise Astrid was there.

"Hi stalker." She said, she was sitting on my usual table.

"Hello Astrid, how are you?" I sat on my usual spot and Astrid moved her legs that way I could put my books on the table.

"I'm in a bloody hospital... so let's say that I've been better, what about you, anything exciting in the real world?" I chuckled.

"Well... I don't know, I spent all my free time here so I supose no... but I think that aliens hadn't conquered the world if that was your question." She put a fake relieved face.

"Really? Wow, that's good to know, I couldn't sleep tonight because I thought that they were coming." She smiled.

"So... what are you studying?" She asked, I pointed at my biology book, she picked it and looked at it.

"What are all those things?" She looked confused.

"Haven't you study the DNA and that things?" She nodded.

"Yeah, but only a little, I was tutored at home and I stopped studying because I had to came here, I supose that when I left this place I'll have to study all that rubbish." I looked at her when an idea popped in my head.

"I could teach you! I'll explain it to you, that way your learn it and it helps me to remeber and study it." She was doubtful.

"I'm not sure..." She said while jumping of the table.

"Yeah, it'll be cool." She raise her eyebrow.

"Cool? You're talking about studying." I laughed.

"Come on Astrid!" She shook her head.

"Sorry but I don't want to disturb you... see you." With that, she left. I took a deep breath and started studying.

A couple of hours later, when I thought I knew everything okay I left the room, I was going to left the hospital when I realized that I had forgot someone... Sarah! I face palmed. With all the Astrid and Toothless thing I had forgot completly her. Suddenly I felt awful, my visits and stories where the only thing that cheered up Sarah. It was late so I suposed she was already on her room. Her room was one the same floor as Astrid's but on the opposite side of it. When I reached I enter without knocking. I found Sarah in her bed watching T.V. The room was simple, a bed, a bathroom, a T.V... the usual, but it was full of drawings, made by her and by me, and with a lot of toys on the floor, most of them were my presents to her.

"Hi Sarah!" When she saw me she stood up and hugged me.

"HICCUP!" I kissed her forehead.

"Sorry for not coming sooner, I had a lot of things to do." She didn't looked angry at me.

"Do you forgive me Sarah?" She smiled.

"Obliouvsly." I chuckled.

"Obviously, not obliouv- that thing you had said." She laughed.

"It's a funny word Hicc." She sat again on her bed.

"Hilarious." She rest her head on the pillow.

"Are you tired?" She nodded while closing her eyes.

"Okay, good night Sarah, tomorrow I'll tell you something." I kissed her cheek and realized that she was already sleep. Carefully I left the room and closed the door. I thought that maybe I could visit Astrid, but I thought it a second time and realized that it wasn't a very good idea, well... it was an awful idea.

I left the hospital and headed home, where a three legged dog greeted me happily. I took Toothless for a little walk, returned home and went to my bed. That night I was pretty tired so I forgot to write on my notebook.

Next day I woke up as usual and went to high school, there I took my biology exam, which in my opinion went pretty well. I went to the hospital and the first thing I did was visit Sarah, she was playing with some other childs, I approached them.

"Hi guys." Sarah came running to hugg me.

"Hey Sarah, you know what? I have adopted a dog!" Her eyes lightned up.

"Really? Is the dog cute?" I smiled.

"Yeah, he's very cute, he's name is Toothless." She smiled at me.

"Can I meet him?"

"Of course, but I have to ask your permission and I need someome who can take you outside because I can't enter with a dog her-." Suddenly someone interruped me.

"I can do that." I looked at the door and I found Astrid with a little smile on her face, when I saw her I grinned.

"Who's the stalker now?" I said joking, Astrid blushed.

"Who's this Hicc?" Sarah said pointing at Astrid.

"She's Astrid." Astrid waved at her.

"Is the girl you talked me about?" Asked Sarah, this time I was the one who blushed.

"Yeah..., Astrid this is Sarah." Astrid came in front of us and sat on the floor near me.

"So... as I was saying I can take her outside, if it's in front of the hospital and I say I'm with you they'll let me." Sarah smile was bigger.

"Awesome!" Astrid smiled at the little girl warmly.

"Well Sarah... I have to go." I stood up and Astrid copied my actions.

"Bye Hicc, bye Astrid." I kissed her forehead and Astrid waved at her. We left the room and went to the library, I sat in my chair and Astrid sat on the table.

"What about if we meet tomorrow outside at our usual hour?" I asked, she smply nodded.

"That girl is very cute." I smiled.

"Yeah... she's awesome... sometimes life isn't just with the good people." I looked at the floor.

"That's the thing of hospitals... a bunch of good people who could do great things but are stuck between white walls, waiting to the death to come..." I looked at Astrid surprised, what she had just said was very pesimistic, but in some strange way was very beautiful.

"But Astrid, they all have hope of living one day more." Astrid chuckled.

"The more realistic ones accept the fact that each day could be the last, why do you think they're always smiling and happy? Because it might be their last chance of laugh, smile, talk with theri families..." I looked directly at Astrid's eyes.

"That's not being realistic Astrid, that's having hope." She jumped of the table.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I see it in their eyes." She shooked her head.

"Well, I recomend you to go to the doctor because your sight is failing... tell me one thing Hiccup, who's the one of us who wakes up every morning in a hospital?" She didn't gave me time to say anything, she stormed out of the room.

She left me there, thinking...that was totally true, I saw everything from a different point of view, she was the one that woke up everyday in the hospital, the one that had to visit doctors everyday, the one who suffered. I just watched, I didn't knew anything. When I was ready to left I realized something... she called me Hiccup, I smiled.

**Hiiiii everybody, thanks for the amazing reviews you amazing readers. Everytime I read a new review I start doing some kind of weird dance on my room hahaha:) **

**Well I hope you likef this chapter, review uf you want aaand see you soon ;) Keep rocking guys, if you need something or want to know something PM me or post a review, it's always good to help you or recive your help:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Next day I was going to introduce Sarah to Toothless, she was dying to meet him. It was Saturday so I didn't have anything special to do, just the usual, homework and that kind of things.

Since my last talk with Astrid I couldn't stop thinking about it, maybe se was right... I saw everything from a different point of view. I saw patients at the hospital laughing and joking about their illness, but I didn't knew how they were when they were alone at night in their rooms. Maybe they usually cried, maybe they holded a photo of their family near their hearts. Maybe Astrid cried at night too, but I was suposed to be positive and I shook those thoughts of my head.

On the evening I left to the hospital with Toothless, with the hope that Astrid was going to keep her promise and take Sarah outside, it wasn't Sarah's fault that the other day Astrid and I argued. I wasn't sure if she was mad at me... I didn't understood her. Her mood always changing, I decided that the best thing was to act like nothing had happend, maybe she had forgot about it (I doubted that but...) When I arrived at the hosital I sat on a bench and waited. Half an hour later (I was planning on giving a watch to Astrid) they appeared. Astrif was holding Sarah's hand and Sarah was looking with curiosity at everything. I had forgot that she hadn't left the hospital since... well since she entered for the first time at the hospital, doctors thought that her health was very delicated, the fact that they let her leave even if it was only for a while made me sad. I knew what it meant. When Sarah saw m she came running and hugged me.

"Hicc!" While she was hugging me I looked at Astrid, she was grinning at me, I grinned too.

"Hey Astrid." I waved at her.

"Stalker." She said.

Sarah realized that Toothless was by my side. She looked at him, her mouth forming an 'O'.

"He's so cute." She said moving her arms, Astrid laughed at this and I ended laughing too.

"Can I pet him?"

"Of course." I said while making an encouragment move with my head. I didn't had to said it twice, she started petting him and playing with him. Toothless who loved attention (he was such a spoiled dog) loved Sarah as fast as Sarah touched his head. He started purring. I laughed while I stood up, I walk in Astrid's direction, she was sitting on the stairs, I sat by her side.

"Thanks Astrid, this means a lot to Sarah, she loves animals." I said while looking a Sarah and Toothless.

"It's nothing. Hiccup be honest... has she ever leave the hospital since they detected her the cancer?" I sighed.

"No, it's the first time." I looked at Astrid, she knew what it meant too.

"Maybe she's better an-." I interrupd her

"Astrid, she knows it too. No one never gave her hope." Astrid put a disgusted face.

"They could have lied to her, she's just a child. It's better for her to think that... that life isn't that awful." I nodded.

"She's so little... I rather prefer be the one dying." Astrid looked at me with caring eyes.

"I think we had this conversation a few day ago... She's very important to you isn't she?" I smiled.

"Astrid... she's like my little sister, and when your sister is dying... I don't know how to explain this feeling. Do you have siblings?" Se shook her head.

"Nop, only child." We stood in silence for a while until Sarah came.

"I'm tired, can I go inside?" I smiled at her.

"Of course but Toothless will be sad, say good bye to him."

She smiled and petted Toothless on the head.

"Astrid do you want to enter now or do you want to stay?" She was looking at the horizon.

"I want to stay here, don't worry I'll keep an eye on Toothless while you go with her inside." I thanked her and went to Sarah's bedroom. I said goodbye to her and left. I went outside again and found Astrid, who was still looking at the horizon, petting Toothless, who was lying at her feet.

"So Astrid... want to do something?" She focused her eyes on me, I think she was day dreaming.

"Oh... I want ice cream." I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, come on, follow me." She stood up, surprising Toothless.

We walked side by side in silence until we reached the cafe where we went the day I adopted Toothless. We entered the cafe and sat on a table near the window. The cafe was almost full and I spotted Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut in a table near us. They were the popular guys at the high school. Snotlout was the typical big and bulky guy, he was the star of the football team, he wasn't very intelligent and sometimes she was an asshole but he wasn't a bad guy. Tuffnut was more less the same and Ruffnut (his twin) was the most popular girl, she played on the volley team, she was normally surronded by boys (normally Snotlout and Ruffnut) but I think she didn't care.

They saw me but ignored me, but when they saw Astrid they started whispered. I understood them, I was just a talking fishbone and she was extremly gorgeous. It was strange. Astrid noticed them staring and whispering.

"Do you know them?" She said pointing at them.

"Yeah, they're the popular ones of my school." She chuckled.

"I presume they are not your friends." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm way too cool for them." This time she was the one who rolled her eyes.

"Obviously that's the problem." I laughed.

"I'm sure they're freaking out right now." She looked at me curiously.

"Why?" She said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Kidding right?" For the look of her face she wasn't kidding.

"Really? Astrid look at you and look at me. I'm sure that at your school you were the popular one, well, before you were tutored at home." She forced a smile.

"I think you're pretty cool stalker." I grinned.

"Okay, forgot that I said that." She said.

"Late, I already heard it." She laughed, in that moment the waiter appeared.

"Two yogurt ice creams." I said, he wrote it and left.

"You remember." She said.

"Yeah, it's my favourite too so is easy." She smiled. A couple of minutes later our order came an we ate in silence. Astrid only ate half of it and I finished hers.

"How can you eat so much and be so scrawny?" She looked curious, I laughed.

"Genetic I supose."

I paid the bill and we stood up, when we passed by Snotlout and the twins table,.Snotlout talked to us.

"Hey Hiccup my dear friend, who's this?" She pointed at Astrid.

"A friend Snotlout, don't flirt with her." I took Astrid's wrist and took her outside the cafe. Whe we were outside I looked at my hand and her wrist and my eyes widened. It was the first time I had touch her, if felt good. I free her hand and rubbed the back of my head blushing.

"Sorry for that." She laughed.

"Don't worry stalker." I smiled shyly. With that we started walking in the hospital direction, side by side, our shoulders brushing.

**Hiiii fanfiction people. Thanks for all your reviews, you rock. For the ones that review to made me dance, I made an special double cool dance in your honour (everybody joins the weird dance). I was going to update sooner but I wasn't at home. If anyone wats to help me with the grammar PM me. Review if you like (I'll dace in your honour guys). As always if you need something PM me (if you're bored you can PM me too)See you soon.**

**And one more thing, this is about my other story Outcast. Thanks for the reviews guys and for everything. Definitely I'm going to make the sequel and I'm going to write a couple of chapters more of Outcast. They'll be of Astrid point of view of the firsts chapters of Oucast. Thanks to reconghost5 for the idea.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

_Day... okay I don't know_

_I'm getting bored of writing everything about Astrid in here, I'd better focus on the present more than writing this stupid thing._

It had been one week since Sarah met Toothless, Sarah still looked perfectly fine but I always kept an eye on her.

I was on the street, in front of the hospital main doors, the weather was nice because it was already may so instead of being with Astrid in the library we talked outside. We were getting closer or at least I thought that, but she still didn't trust me very much. We never talked about why she was at the hospital, everytime that I tried to make her tell me something she changed the subject or other times she simply left.

"Stalker tell me something about you." Astrid said, she was sitting on a bench by my side, the bench was surronded by flowers amd bushes. In front of the hospital there were a lot of benchs like the one we were sitting on. It was nice, you could have a little bit of privacy, something that inside the hospital wasn't very common.

"Like what." I said looking at her.

"I don't know... something." I rolled my eyes.

"Wow thanks, that helped a lot. Okay let me think..." I frowned trying to think of something. "I KNOW! Okay it's not something about me, it's just a little story. Okay so when I was six I used to believe that trolls exists, so one day when I was with my father fishing in a lake I started searching for them. My father didn't realized that I was gone until he heard something falling in the water. He looked at he saw me in the other side of the lake. He started to run in my direction and he jumped on the water. He thought that I had fell, he put me out the water and asked me if I was okay. I started crying and obviously my dad thought that I was hurt. When I stopped crying I told him that I almost caught a troll, and I showed him what I think was the troll's hair. When my father saw it he laughed at me because it was only some kind of seaweed. Oh! And later he got a cold and punish me with one month without dessert." When I finished telling Astrid my story I realized that she laughing. She rarely laughed so I felt good, I didn't care she was laughing because I was pathetic when I was younger. Her eyes were sparkling.

"You were an idiot." She said, but I knew she didn't said that in a bad way. "Good story by the way." When Astrid said that I chuckled.

"Thanks, it's an honour to entertain you with the stories of my awesome life." I said while making a reverance, Astrid rose her eyebrow and punched me on the arm.

"Shut up." We sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Astrid broke the silence. "What's your favourite colour?" I was surprised by the sudden question.

"What? Oh! Yeah favourite colour... I'm not sure, it could be blue. Yours?" She thought the answer for a moment.

"It's... green. It's relaxing and as people say it's the colour of hope. What blue?" She said. I was tempted of answering 'The blue of your eyes' but I prefered preserve all my limbs.

"Ocean blue... when the sun is setting off and all the ocean has that light blue. In my opinion it's amazing." She looked at the horizon, like of she was trying to imagine the ocean blue I was talking about.

"Yeah, that's a great colour. So... favourite food?" I smiled, that question was veeery easy.

"PIZZA!" I shouted, she chuckled.

"Yougurt ice cream." She said, I looked at her.

"That's not a food, that's a dessert." I said

"Desserts are food you idiot!" I looked at her perplexed.

"So... are you saying that your favourite food... is your favourite dessert? Weird." She looked at me and took a deep breath.

"I better ask you another thing... do you have a girlfriend?" When Astrid asked me that I blushed, I didn't knew why I was blushing.

"What?" I answered in a high pitch tone. "Isn't the answer obvious? I'll just say that I spent all my free time here and that beside you I only have another friend. Girls don't exactly make a line in front of me, it looks like they don't like all this viking fury." I said while flexing my imaginary muscles, she smiled lightly.

"Hey! It was just a question. And... is there some girl out there that you... found interesting?" She said while moving her eyebrows up and down, again I blushed. The difference was that I knew perfectly why I was blushing.

"Why are you so interested? Anyway it was my turn to ask. What about you?" I said.

"Well... I think that here, in the hospital, I have more important things to worry about than what old men or little boy is more... interesting." Astrid said while smiling fakely.

"Henry used to be a heart robber when he was young." Astrid looked at me with a 'seriously?' face. "Hey! just saying." I said while putting my hands on the air.

"Good for Henry." I didn't knew what to said so we stood there in silence until I remember something that I wanted to asked Astrid.

"Astrid, do you have a phone?" She rolled her eyes (it was kind of a stupid question) and instead of answering she showed me her iPhone.

"I was wondering if you could give me your number or I could give me mine... I'm just asking because you're in the hospital all day and maybe you could keep an eye on Sarah and if she is worse or something you could call or text me and I could came her... just if you want." She looked disappointed, like if she was expecting me to say something else.

"Sure, why not." We exanged numbers and after that Astrid stood up.

"I'm tired." She returned to the hospital. I stood up too and headed to my house where Toothless was waiting for his daily walk.

I looked at my iPhone and smiled. I had her number, it looked like a progress.

**Hii people:) This chapter was a little short I'm sorry, lately I've been busy cause I'm going to africa next week and I have to prepare things and that stuff, and also I have just finished City of Heavenly Fire and I don't know what to do with my life. Before I left I'll update once more. Thanks to alll your reviews (weird dancing everyone). Ririvaldies thanks for all your reviews, keep rocking dude. If you need something NightFuryGetDown14 is avaliable 24/7 for you guys.**

**See you soon:)**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

It was normal day, I went to class, talked with Fishlegs... everything okay, until Astrid message me. She had never called me or message me since I gave her my number. It was the first time.

I was in English, the last lesson of the day when suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I was in the back of the class so carefully I looked at it, it was a message from Astrid.

_Hey, is Sarah. She's not very bad... but she's not okay._

I looked at my watch, ten minutes before the class finished. Those minuted were awful, I couldn't text Astrid back because the teacher was looking at my direction most of the time. I started packing my things two minutes before the class ended so when the bell rang I stormed out of the classroom and out of the school in a record time. I started running, I wasn't very fast but instead of thirty minutes it only took me fifteen to arrived at the hospital. I stopped a little to catch my breath and entered.

Astrid was sitting on a chair, waiting for me, when she saw me a smirk appreared on her face.

"You're fast stalker." She said, I was going to answer but I didn't have enough air in my lungs yet, so I only nodded.

"Come on, I'm sure she wants to see you. She's not very bad as I told you... but I heard the doctors saying that she's getting worse." She said it with a worried face. We went to Sarah's room, in front of the door a doctor was talking in whispers with a nurse. I recognized the doctor as Sarah's.

"Can I see Sarah?" I asked the doctor, he smiled at me and nodded.

"Of course, she's in a delicated state so be careful, she might be asleep." The doctor said, after that he started walking with the nurse in the opposite direction we had came by. I was going to enter the room when I noted a hand on my shoulder, I turned.

"I'll wait here okay?" Astrid said

"Thanks, you don't have to wait Astrid." I said, I didn't want to make her wait for me.

"Don't feel so important, I don't have anything better to do." She said while smirking, I smiled at her and enter in Sarah's room. She wasn't asleep, she was just laying on her bed. Different machines were beside her bed, one of them was transfering her blood.

"Hey Sarah." She smiled lightly when she saw me, it was obvious that she didn't have strenght.

"Hic." She said in a whisper.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked her, she nodded. I smiled, she always tried to be strong, saying she was okay when she was in pain... she had more courage than most of the people. And she was just a kid.

"Those machines are very cool Sarah, if you look at then for a while you'll see that they look like monsters. But good ones, they're helping you." Sarah tried to laugh but she end coughing. I gave her a glass of water and she drank it slowly. It was horrible to see her like that. I touched her face and kiss her forehead. She closes her eyes and I left, I didn't want to wake her up. Astrid was waiting for me, sitting in the corridor, she smiled.

"Is she okay?" She asked while stooding up.

"She's sleeping... she's... she's not okay." I said looking at the floor.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked, her eyes full of concern. I shook my head. She took my hand and started walking, I followed her like a zombie. I didn't knew where we were going until we entered in a room, I realized it was her bedroom. She sat on her bed a motioned me to sat by her side. I sat and stare at the wall, we sat in silence.

"She'll be okay Hiccup." I knew she only said that to cheer me up.

"I barely know her, you're the one who's almost her brother... but I can see that she's strong." I took a deep breath, I knew Astrid was trying to comfort me, but hearing those things hurt me. I knew Sarah was strong, but she wasn't strong enough, and I wanted her to be strong enough.

"Astrid... I thought I could save her... I always believe that I could save her life. But I can't, she's dying, she has been dying for years and I can't do nothing... I feel so useless. I can't save no one. First I thought I could save my mother, later Sarah... and now you and... I can't do nothing, I can only write what people tell me. But everyday all this people is dying on the inside and what I can do? I can't do nothing. The thing that you told me the other day made me realized that. I thought that they were optimistic, but you said that they were not. Just on the outisde, on the inside they know they'll die. Everybody is going to die but they're going to die faster, and they're in pain... and I only write things becuse I want a little piece of them to be here when they left. But if they are not here anymore who would read about those stories? Their families will grave for them but they won't care about those st-." Astrid interruped me, I realized that while I was speaking she had take my hand. We were in front of each other.

"I'll read them. You're not useless Hiccup, you're very important to them. Knowing that someone cares about their past is very important to them. It make them feel loved. And that's everything they need. Most of their families don't vist them, and you who aren't even blood related to them... you go and talk with them. And that's amazing." She said, I looked at her ocean blue eyes and smile, a true smile.

"Thanks... Astrid why are you nice with me? No offense what but you normally act like a bitch." She chuckled.

" 'Cause I know you love Sarah, and you already lost another person you loved, and I think I can be nice just for a while, tomorrow I'll be a bith again if you want." She said.

"You're good at being nice... have you lost someone?" I asked.

"No... I'm afraid of losing people. That's why I'm a bitch, I only have my family." I took her hand in mine.

"Well, I consider you a friend. And you're not going to lose me." I said that to comfort her but she put an angry face.

"You say that because I'm in a hospital? Because you're the one that's going to lose me?" She shouted, I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I didn't meant to say that, I was saying that... argg, look Astrid, I only want to help you, I only want you to know that you can count on me okay? I know that you're on a hospital, but that doesn't mean that you're going to die before I die, you could be here for a dozen of different reasons!" I said, trying to control myself.

"You think I'm anorexic, don't you?" That question caught me by surprise.

"No... I mean yes- I mean... the first time I saw you I thought it but later- I don't know Astrid. And I want to know what's your problem but everytime I asked you change the subjet or-." I said, Astrid was now looking at the wall.

"I'm not anorexic, I'm skinny because I'm depressed and... for other things." I was surprised, I thought that she was going to punch me and make me leave the room. I felt curious and stubborn so I kept asking.

"So... why are you here?" I asked slowly. Astrid was still looking at the wall, her hands in fists and she was bitting her lip, I was almost sure that she was bleeding. She took a deep breath and say three words that changed everything, those three fucking words.

"It is cancer."

**Hi people! Thanks to all your reviews (party with everyone dancing weird) you're amazing, I love you. So... I don't want to promise anything but maybe (and I say maybe) I'll be able to upload another chapter before going to africa (for the one who asked, I'm not going to south africa). And a lot of people has asked me that: Hiccup now has two legs but je's going to lose one (SPOILERS!). Ririvaldies I'm mentioning you again (introduce evil laugh here). If you need something PM me. See you soon (maybe) revieeew if you like it :D**

**Ups! Almost forgot, Toothless is a mixture of breeds. I like to imagine him like a husky with the hair longer and black, he looks a little bit like a wolf:)**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

_"Cancer..." _

I was spechless, what are you supose to say or do in that occasions? Pat the person on the back and say 'sorry'? I wasn't expecting that, I was thinking that Astrid had something like anorexia that... I was expecting to help her. But again, the same story, cancer...

'_Always useless' _ was the most accurate title for my biography. _The awful live of Hiccup, who could never save the people he cared for. _Yeah, that was the horrible truth.

Fifteen minutes passed and I just stared at the wall, I didn't want to look Astrid, it would be more painful. Sometimes I opened my mouth thinking that I knew what I should say, but I always ended closing it again. I had never felt more useless in my life, not even when my mother passed away, I was just a kid after all. Not even with Sarah, she always had a dead sentence around herself. But Astrid... since the first day I thought I could help her, save her... but I wasn't some kind of god, I couldn't do anything against cancer. The only thing I could do was pray to some stupid thing out there that I didn't knew if it was real... and may that thing or god or however you want to call it do something against it...

Suddenly the fifteen minutes became half and hour, and later an hour... silence. Until Astrid took a deep breath and interrup it.

"Do you want me to die while waiting for you to say something?" She said in an exasperate tone, I stopped staring at the wall and looked at her, she still had her hands in fists.

"Oh, sorry... I just don't know what to say." I said, she looked puzzeled.

"Normally everybody is like 'oh, I'm so sorry' and that things." Astrid said, she looked angry.

"And... you want me to pity you?" I said, I was kind of lost, she smiled but in a sinister way.

"No." She answered dryly.

"Wh-what kind of... cancer i-is?" I suttered.

"Stomach, it's more common when you're old... but well, there's always a exception in everything." She said it like if she knew it word by word, I supose that everyone asked her that.

"Oh... that... well that sucks." I said and she laughed, not a fake laugh, it was real, and it broke the tension of the moment.

"I think you're the only one that would ever say that, well... it doesn't surprise me." She said while smiling, I chuckled.

"Hell yeah! I'm pretty amazing!" I exclamed pointing at myself, Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Pretty amazing? You're an idiot!" When she said that I put a fake pain face.

"I'm hurt, pretty much hurt." I said dramatically and she laughed at me.

"Hey! Shut up." I said, she stopped laughing.

"You're a dork." She said and I chuckled.

"Yeah, people say that." She rose an eye brow.

"What people?" She asked, I put my hand on my chin like if I was thinking and sighed.

"Okay, you got me. That people doesn't exist." I said smiling, she put a hand on her mouth dramatically.

"What? I can't belive it." She said sarcatically. I laughed and for a couple of minutes all seemed okay, I had forgot why I was there... why she was there. For a couple on minutes we were just two friends talking.

But the reality struck me like lightning.

Without thinking what I was saying, the words started coming out my mouth.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, at first she looked confuse, not understanding my question. But it only took her ten seconds to realize what I was talking about. Her smile fade, like the light of her eyes.

"Sometimes... the worst is the eating part... most of the time I throw up everything, that's why I am so skinny... and that's why I mostly eat ice cream, I don't know why but it's the only thing I can eat okay. But sometimes I... I feel awful and I can't sleep. It's... it's horrible Hiccup. I... I can't stand it anymore, I'm always tired... I'm all day alone except when I'm with you... and my parents are always busy... and they never come to visit me..." Astrid wasn't crying but I knew she was containing the tears, it was horrible to see her like that. Again I didn't knew what I should do. So I hugged her, and she hugged me back, tightly. We stood like that for a couple of minutes, Astrid breathing heavily but slowly her breath became steady. She broke apart, and I saw that she was pale.

"I don't know that you don't want my pity... but I'm sorry. With the time I have learned that the worst things happen to the best people... so I'm sorry that you're amazing Astrid. It's not your fault." She smiled lightly at me and punched my arm.

"You're an idiot... sweet... but an idiot." I smiled back and stood up.

"I have to go, just for a couple of minutes, I have to do something..." With that I stormed out the room and out of the hospital, leaving a confused Astrid there. I went to the nearest cafe and enter.

"I want a yogurt ice cream, to take away please." I said to the waiter. He put a little box on a bag, I paid it and left.

When I returned to Astrid's room, I found her watching T.V. She was surprised to see me.

"I brought ice cream." I said with a grin on my face, showing her the plastic bag.

"Really? That's why you left?" She asked chuckling. I sat by her side and put out the ice cream.

"Yup, that's exactly why I left." And we spent the rest of the afternoon talking, lauhging and eating. Maybe I couldn't save her, but I could be by her side, and make her life in the hospital a little bit... better? Who knows, maybe I could.

**Hiiiiiiiiiiii :) Thanks for the reviews,and yes cancer. I have my reasons. So... this chapter is short but is all I could do, as I told you I'm going on holidays and I won't update until august :( sorry. I looove you, you're amazing, keep rocking and don't miss me ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

CHPATER 12

Sometimes the time stops. All your world stops and you feel like you're living in a continue eternity, but it's only a second. A second in which everything slows down, you can see everything, it's all paralized, just for one second. You hear your heartbeat, that's the only thing that interrups the continue silence of that second. You feel like you're watching a movie, that you are not yourself, it's just a character during that second. Everything could happen, but you don't care because it's not you. Your own thoughts aren't yours. You feel like you're on the space, the gravity dissapears, just for one second.

Everything is weird and scary. But you're not afraid, because it's not you.

But that second doesn't last forever, it comes to an end, very quickly. And everything explodes, because you're yourself, and you're afraid.

That happened to me one Tuesday evening, I had a headhache so before going to the hospital I went home and relax a bit. I sent message to Astrid saying that, even if she would figure it out by herself, because headhaches became normal in my rutine during somw months. I had so many things in my head that sometimes it explode. One hour later she messaged me back. When I read the message... that's when a second became an eternity. I jumped from my bed, left my house and ran. I ran to the hospital.

I felt usless because I was so slow, at least I had that impression. I ran and ran, but the hospital looked further every minute. But I didn't give up, even if it looked like if I was running in the opposite direction. My legs were hurting like hell, but I didn't care, they would have time to recover later, but in that moment they had to run. So they did.

After an eternity I arrived at the hospital, I was in front of the main doors, I was going to enter... and I realized I couldn't, I sat on my knees, my legs were useless at the moment and I just stare at the ground, I put my hands on my ears, trying not to hear the noise of the doorsof the people walking and talking, of the ambulances, of the machines... doing my best to hear myself. I couldn't. My head was working fast, a lot of thoughts, feelings and emotions in my head. I couldn't pick one and analized it, all was blurry. I saw the shadows of the people on the ground, some were doctors, other nurses, visitors... they were talking and having a break outside, they were calmed and happy, and I envied them. Because I wasn't calmed, and I wasn't happy. I just wanted to return to my house and to my bed and sleep and forget about everything. But I couldn't. I couldn't do anything, so I just looked at the ground.

**Astrid's P.O.V**

Life in a hospital was awful, because you're there dying little by little and it hurts... that's why people pity the people in the hospitals. That's why they buy flowers for them and that's why they visit them for ten minutes each week.

But when you're on a hospital dying is not what bothers you, the disease is part pf you and with the time you get used to it. You just don't cry everyday because you're dying, that would be stupid.

The problem is the boredom. If you're dying you should be out there living happy, with your family and friends. Living adventures and doing the things you always wanted to do because your time in this world is coming to an end, faster than what you expected.

That was my problem, I woke up every morning, had the same awful breakfast which consisted in milk with pills. And all that boring things.

The only thing I could do was read, a lot. That way I kept my head busy. Later Hiccup appeared and everything changed, and my life became less boring. I had found a friend in an unexpected place, and that was good. With Hiccup everyday was different than the others, just what I needed.

I never had many friends, when they detected me the cancer everything became doctors and hoapitals, and before the illness... I don't know, I supose I wasn't the social type of girl. And when my parents gave up on trying to help me and going to the best doctors of the country and they send me to Berk's hospital I was completly alone. And Hiccup changed it.

Everything was alright, until that Tuesday evening.

Aftef lunch I went to my bedroom to read for a while, when I was reading Hiccup sent me a message saying that he'll come late because he had a headhache, nothing strange. After reading the message I decided to visit Sarah.

When I entered the room I saw a pair of doctors and one nurse. First I thought the worst... until I heard Sarah's voice saying hello. When one of the doctors saw me he motioned me to follow him to the corridor. When we were there he looked at me with sad eyes.

"If you want to say good bye... you only have a few minutes." The doctor said, I gasped in horror and entered the room running. The other doctor and the nurse had already left.

Sarah was very pale, lying on her bed and breathing slowly. I couldn't believe it. Since she met Sarah they became good friends, we weren't as close as Hiccup and Sarah, but we got along very well. During the mornings when Hiccup wasn't at the hospital we talked and played, she was like the little sister I always wanted. I sat on the chair next tl the bed and took her hand.

"Hey girl." I said in a low voice, with a fake smile on my face.

"Astrid." She said in a whisper, she smiled at me. The difference was that her was true.

"Where's Hiccup?" She asked and I bite my lip.

"He's coming here right now, he wants to see you." It was a lie, even if he was coming he wouldn't arrive at time. But Sarah didn't knew that.

"Okay... Astrid, thanks for everything. Say goodbye to Hiccup..." She whispered, and in that moment her little heart stopped beating. And tears started running through my eyes, I kissed her forehead and left. I returned to my room in shock. I put out my iphone and sent a message to Hiccup.

_She told me to say goodbye to you Hiccup._

**HelloI'm back guys! I returned yesterday form my holydays and I'm back for you! I love ypu and thanks for your amazing reviews. **

**Lamanalsodemigod, I'm glad I helped you in some way, and the guest I'll finish the hogwarts story, I've been busy lately but I have next chapter almost finished. The other guest it would be amazing if you could help me with the grammar but I can't pm you because you review as a guest so pm me okay?**

**Well, review if you like and keep rocking. (Maybe today I post an outcast chapter)**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

There was no funeral, they said that it was a waste of time and money. After all, only Astrid and me were going to go. On one hand, I wanted Sarah to have a funeral, to say her one last good bye... but on the other hand I didn't like funerals, they were depressing and sad. I didn't want to feel like on my mother's one. I remember that I felt sad, and depressed, and confused too because all the people looked at me with pity on their eyes... but mostly I felt alone because my mother was gone and after her desth my father was never at home, he didn't want me to see him cry, because he was suposed to be strong, for me.

I didn't want to feel that way again, never.

The only things I had left of Sarah were her few belongings and a grave with her name on the graveyard of Berk.

During the firsts weeks after Sarah's death I wasn't the same, mostly because I felt horrible for not being by Sarah's side until the end. The only thing that made me feel better was the fact that her last words and her last smile were for me. That and Astrid of course, I knew that she was very affectated by Sarah's death, but between us she was the one who was better, and it was her duty to make me feel better. At least she thought that.

Astrid made me feel better because she didn't look at me with pity, she didn't asked me how I was dealing with it. She just act like if nothing had happened, that way when I was with Astrid, just for that short period of time, I thought that Sarah was still alive, that she was in the room with the other children playing happily. And just for that same period of time, I thought that Astrid was not ill.

But always the reality struck again.

When Sarah left I stopped writing people stories. Since Astrid came to the hospital I wrote less and less, but that day I definitely stopped. I gave Astrid my notebook because I didn't wanted it near me, a lot of things in there were Sarah's stories and drawings, maybe in a few months I could read them again...

Days passed and with them, little by little I became better. It still hurted but I could live with it, that's what I always did, live with the lost of the people I loved.

One day I realized how idiot I was, because I didn't knew if Astrid was going to reunite with Sarah soon. I was wasting time grieving, and I could use that time being with Astrid, talking to her. So that day instead of being all the evening by Astrid side saying how much I missed Sarah and how bad was the life, I spent it talking with Astrid like we used to, talking about everything but at the same time about anything. Just chatting like two friends, because after all that was what we were, friends. Even if I wanted to be... well, more than friends. But Astrid would never knew that. Or would she?

"Astrid, how are you?" She looked shocked by my sudden question, we hadn't had a normal conversation in a while.

"Ermm... I'm okay, what about you?" She asked.

"I'm... I'm okay." I replied, she smiled because she knew what that meant. I was finally okay.

"I'm glad to hear that." She simply said.

"So... tell me something Astrid." I said, she rose her eyebrow.

"Okay... yesterday I finished Tale of two cities." She made a pause. "And, I like it very much and... yeah, that's it, it was interesting so I like it." She finished.

"Cool, I haven't read it but I'll put it in my 'to read' list." I replied and Astrid chuckled.

"Are you saying to me that you have a 'to read' list? Because once I told you about mine and you found it stupid." She said.

"Okay you got me, it's not a real list, it's more like a mental one you know?" I said trying to sound cool, obviously I didn't.

"That's why you never remember the books you want to read?" She said smiling.

"Yeah! That's exact-... now that I think about it, maybe that list is a good idea." I answered while Astrid rolled her eyes.

We keep talking about random things for a while until I decide that it was time to leave.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow probably." I said while I stood up.

"Yeah, and I'll be here... maybe." I waved at her and when I was going to exit the room Astrid talked.

"I've missed you Hiccup." I looked at her confused.

"But... I've been here all the time." I replied and she chuckled.

"You know what I mean Hiccup." And I realized that I perfectly knew what she meant.

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews *kiss everybody* I love you guys! Well, this chapter is short and last chapter was sad... well... deal with it guys ;)**

**The Hiccstrid is near guys... (evil laugh) I like to play with your feelings, I really do (don't hate me I'm weird) **

**Oh! For the ones who asked, Hiccup is alright he just had headhaches because he was stressed because of Sarah (It happens to me most of the time, f***k stress) but anyway, he's alright, see you next chapter, review if you want...**

**One las thing yesterday I post the first chapter of the sequel of Outcast, check it if you want:D**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

**Hiccup's P.O.V.**

One month after Sarah's death, when I was heading to the hospital after class I saw Fishlegs running in my direction, well... more than running walking as fast as his legs let him. I was surprised because we rarely talk after classes and since the Sarah thing I became more distant with him.

"He-hey, Hic-cup." He said while catching his breath.

"Hello Fish, do you need something?" I asked, he shook his head.

"It's not that, I just want to know if you're okay." I smiled at him, sometimes I forgot how good he was.

"I'm alright, but thanks for asking." I replied.

"I'm really sorry about Sarah..." Fish said, I had forgotten that Fish knew Sarah, I introduced them a year ago.

"Oh... thanks." I said and he patted me on the back. He was starting to walk in another direction when suddenly I had an idea.

"Hey Fish, I want to introduce you to someone." He looked surprised, I grinned at him.

Fifteen minutes later after a heat argument about marvel heroes we arrived at the hospital.

"So... who you want to introduce me to?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"It's that friend that I talked you about." I replied.

"Oh! The beautiful girl tha-" I interruped him by putting my hand over his mouth.

"Fishlegs!" I exclamed.

"Okay, okay... just that girl that you talked me about." He said chuckling.

"Exactly."

When we arrived at her bedroom door I asked him to wait a little there and I entered. Astrid was sitting on her bed watching T.V, her hair was wet so I deduced that she had just showered.

"Hey." When I said that she realized that I was there her eyes light up.

"Hey!" She said cheerly.

"So... why are you so happy?" I asked smiling.

"I don't know, that's the good thing, I just wake up positive." She replied with a smile.

"Cool, Astrid would you mind if I let a friend come here? He's waiting on the door and I want you to meet him." I looked at Astrid hopefully.

"Sure, why not?" I laughed, it was strange to see a happy and positive Astrid.

"Okay." I opened the door and motioned Fishlegs to enter, he looked nervous because he wasn't the social type (just like me, that's why we were friends).

"Astrid, Fishlegs. Fishlegs, Astrid." I introduced them, Astrid smiled at him and he waved nervously.

"Nice to meet you Fishlegs." She said politely.

"Yeah... sa-me." When he said that Astrid laughed.

"You're like Hiccup when I met him, he couldn't say a word without suttering." When Astrid said that I became redder than a tomato.

"Hey!" I exclamed.

"What? That's the truth." She said raising her hands in defense. I was going to reply with something intelligent but nothing came to mind.

"Shit." I whispered but both Astrid and Fishlegs heard me and laugh.

After that the awkardness of the room dissapear and we started chatting, at some point of the conversation, Fishlegs and I continued with our marvel discussion and Astrid laughed at us, it wasn't easy to argument why the first movie of captain america was better than the second with a noisy girl laughing at you.

After a while Fishlegs left and it was just Astrid and me.

"I like Fishlegs, he's nice boy." Astrid said and I nodded. We stood there in silence for a while.

"But you... me-an , like in a-a like way... or j-ust in a li-ke way?" I suttered nervously, the idea of Astris liking Fishlegs or well... liling anybody made me... uncomfortable and mad and angry an- well a lot of things.

"Oh! No, he's nice but, well you know, just nice..." She said, she sounded nervous too. I couldn't help but smile at what she said.

"Are you smiling?" She asked.

"What? No!" I answered in a high pitch tone.

"You were smiling." That time it wasn't a question.

"I wasn't, why would I be smilig at that? It wasn't something to... smile about." I said trying not to sound very idiot.

"Yeah, so why were you smiling?" She kept asking.

"Why are you so interested all of a sudden?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Because I want to remember what you say right now." Astrid replied, I didn't knew what to say. I was spechless, I didn't wanted to tell her that I was smiling becuse she didn't like Fishlegs (now that I think of it, why would she like Fish, they has just met... I was so stupid). But mostly, didn't wanted to tell her that I liker her. Because I always ended getting attached to ill people and I always ended getting hurt. But maybe I could tell her what I felt and maybe she felt the same and I don't know... we could be happy for a while. I shook those ideas of my head.

But while I was thinkig about that without realizing what I was doing I was leaning and Astrid was leaning too and we were going to kiss and in that moment I didn't care about getting hurt or anything else. I just wanted to kiss her.

But suddenly someone opened the door and we jump in surprise. I had my back looking at the door so I couldn't see who was the person, I looked at Astrid, she was looking at the person. Her eyes were completly opened and her mouth formed an O. She was shocked.

"Mum?"

**Sooorry but I had to do it, don't kill me please. Anyway I love you guys (I think you hate me) thanks for the reviews and again I'M SORRY! **

**I may not update in a while because I'm going to my village and I don't have wi-fi there but I'll try to update as soon as I can. I love you, review if you want and keep rocking!**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

**Astrid's P.O.V.**

"Mum?" I asked shocked as she enter my room, last time I saw her it was the day my parents left me at Berk's hospital. And she had to come when I was going to kiss Hiccup. And what if she had seen us? I'm sure that the first thing that a mother likes to see when she goes to visit her daughter it's not the girl kissing a strange boy. But anyway she could have called me or just knock before entering.

If my mother had seen anything she didn't looked surprised, Hiccup stood up nervously, he was suttering and I heard him muttered a 'goodbye'. I only had time to smile lightly at him before he left the room.

"Hello Astrid." My mother said. She was a tall skinny woman. Blond, blue eyes and beautiful facial features... she was from England, if you looked at her you could perfectly think that she was part of the english royalty. She had graceful manners and a lovely personality. Well... maybe 'lovely' with the rest of the people, with me she always was very strict and distant. She was never the very close and caring mum, but she always took care of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, I didn't wanted to sound rude, just curious and a little bit upset... well angry.

"Visiting my daughter." She simply said while putting her bag on a table.

"And why didn't you came sooner, I've been in this freaking hospital for months you know." I replied but I realized that she was ignoring me, I rolled my eyes.

"How are you feeling Astrid?" She asked me while examinig the room.

"Honestly, I was feeling better before you came." I said, this time not caring if I sound rude or not.

"I see... Who's that boy?" My mother replied.

"So now you're not ignoring me?" I asked her.

"I asked you something Astrid." I rolled my eyes again, my mother was so... infuriating.

"And I asked you something too." My mother scowled at me. "Okay, he's a friend." I replied.

"Why is he here?" I didn't understood her question.

"I mean, what's his problem." She explained.

"He doesn't have a problem, he just come here to entertain the old people and the children, he's nice boy." I told her and she chuckled but in a way that didn't recomfort me .

"You shouldn't trust that boy, I'm sure he's lying to you." I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Are you seriously saying to me that I shouldn't trust a boy who you don't know and who's the only one that had care about me in those past months? Don't make me laugh." I said and my mother looked at me angrily.

"Astrid, that's not the way you should direct to your mother, I thought I teach you better manners." She replied.

"Maybe I have forgot them while been here with that boy." My mother looked directly at my eyes.

"Astrid..." She said in a warning tone. I bite my tongue to prevent myself to stop talking.

"And I don't know what problen do you have with this place, it's a nice hospital and it looks like you have found... company." She said the last part bitterly.

"It's not the place mun, it's the way you left me here, like if I was just... like if I wasn't your daughter." I replied while I stood up.

"You shouldn't said that, we left you here because they could treat you. You know how much this place cost us?" My mother said angrily.

"The money was never a problem to you, I need some time alone, bye mum." I stormed out of the room without giving time to her to reply. I ran through the corridors and I went to the only place I could think of. The library. I put out my phone and messaged Hiccup.

Come quickly, to the library. Please.

I sent it and sat on the floor, I put my hands on my head. My mother always gave me headhaches.

Ten minutes later Hiccup appeared, he was breathing heavily, I was

sure that he was running.

"I wanted to buy ice crema for you, but you said quickly so I came running." He said rubbing the back of his neck, I always found that extremly cute.

"Don't worry, I'm not hungry anyway." I replied smiling.

"Okay, I supose that things with your mother didn't went smoothly." He said, I chuckled.

"You're right, she's so... I don't know how to explain it. She just get on my nerves easily." He patted me on the shoulder in a comforting way.

"I'm sorry Astrid." I looked at him and smiled.

"You know what? She said you are a liar." I told him, he put a fake hurt face.

"Me? Why? I trusted her!" He exaggerate, I punched him on the arm.

"Don't be such an idiot." I said. After that we sat in silence, he was

staring at the wall and I was lost in my thoughts.

"What are you thinking Astrid?" Hiccup interruped my thoughts.

"Nothing important." I replied.

"No, tell me, everything you think of it's important... at least for me it is." He said, I blushed and looked at the ground.

"You're sweet Hiccup." That Hiccup was the one who blushed.

"Thanks, I think." He replied.

"I was thinking about you." I told him, he grinned at that and I punched him.

"But don't feel so important... stalker." I said and before he had time to say anything I leaned, when only a few inches separated us I looked at his eyes, they were as green as always, that green that I loved so much. I put aside all my thoughts and finally... we kissed.

**Hii:) Sorry if this chapter has a lot of grammar mistakes, I'm writing it from my mobile. Well, thanks for the reviews (I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH GUYS) I want really bad to thanks all of you individually, I'll try to PM you guys, if you want you can PM me too (okay I'm desesperate to talk with all of you) Review if you like, see you soon guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

**Hiccup's POV**

After we kissed I was speechless. I was shocked. My eyes were as opened as much as they could and I was gaping. My heart was beating very fast and everything was weird. Because she was Astrid for God's shake! I couldn't believe what had just happened (not that I had any problem with it) but everything was very shocking. The kiss was quick but it was a kiss and that counted. It was my first kiss so I couldn't tell if it was good or awful but in that moment it looked like the best thing in the world. Later, when I became older and more experienced in the kiss thing I still thought that this first kiss was one of the bests that I never had... maybe the best.

Shock.

After the shock part came the realization, the 'I have kissed her, Yay!' part. The gaped mouth became a loopside grin, and the extremly open eyes became dreamy. In that moment I forgot about everything, even my name. I looked, well... extremly stupid, and Astrid noticed it because a second later the other part of the kiss thing came.

Shock and Realization.

Pain, yeah pain you heard me people. The other part of my first kiss was pain, because my first kiss was with Astrid Hofferson, and things with her always involved pain. She punched me on the arm hard, very hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I exclamed rubbing my arm after she punched me.

"That's for being... a stalker." She replied.

"What?" I asked in confussion, I didn't knew if it was because I was a little bit nervous or for any other thing but I felt kind of slow, I felt like if I need someone to explain me what was going on.

"Shut up!" She said and I realized that she was nervous too.

Shock, Realization and Pain.

And later the akward talk.

"So..." I said while I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to make conversation.

"So?" Astrid replied looking at my eyes, maybe she was trying to search the answer to skip this akward conversation in my eyes. Neither of us knew what to say. Astrid sigh in exasperation and talked.

"Okay, Hiccup right now I don't want to talk about what had just happened. It's not like if I hadn't like it- I mea- I don't know let's just talk about something else or maybe you should go and we'll talk some other day." She said looking at the floor, I think she was blushing.

"Okay, I get it... I should left, bye Astrid." I replied, trying to hide the fact that her words had hurt me but she knew me too well.

I stood up and when I was about to left the room Astrid tried to fix what she had just messed up.

"I mean, I didn't wanted it to sound like that I... just want some time alone to th-" Before she finished what she was saying I interruped her.

"Don't worry, I get it... you need time, and anyway you don't have to excuse yourself." I left the room after saying that and once I was walking down the corridors I realized that that time I was the one who had hurt the other. My words sounded very harsh and I had acted very childish, she was just trying to apologize. I sighed and left the hospital. I was an idiot.

Shock, Realization, Pain, Akward talk and Argument.

Next day when I was having lunch with Fish, I didn't knew why but he guessed that I had kissed Astrid, I didn't knew if it was because I looked happy (for the kiss) or depressed (for the argument) or simply because I was like an open book, I think that it was the last one.

"Dude, did you kiss that girl?" Fishlegs asked all of a sudden.

"What? I mean, what girl Fish, you know that well... girls are like all day behind me... wanting to... you know, they are always following me... what did you asked me?" I said to him, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Dude, I asked you if you kissed Astrid." He replied and I blushed.

"I can't believe it! You kissed a girl! And a gorgeous one... you, no offense but well, you kissed a girl... it's shocking. I would love to kiss a girl but you know... that particular girl acts like I don't exist..." Fishlegs said with a mixture of dreamy and sad eyes. I ignore his coments of me and patted him on the back trying to confort him. Suddenly a mischevious looked appeared of my face.

"So... what you have to do it's make her realize that you exist." I said, he looked afraid.

"I don't line that look Hiccup." He said but I ignored him and whispered something in his ear. First he lookef surprised, later he looked at me like if I was crazy.

"Really?" He asked, I nodded and sent him an encouragment smile.

Then he stood up and walked to the table where Ruffnut was sitting... the popular people table. He grabbed her and kissed her, on the lips. Then he went running out of the room screaming " I did it! I finally did it!". Everyone's jaw dropped as they looked at her. Then Ruffnut went out the room silently. I couldn't help but laugh and after that I thought that maybe... and I said maybe, it wasn't a very good idea after all. After a couple of minutes thinking about what a while ago looked like a genius idea and in that moment like one of the worst I ever had and wondering if Fishlegs was still alive, I thought if the events of the past day for the millionth time. I sighed and put out my phone and I messaged Astrid.

_I'm sorry Astrid, see you later?_

After sending it I thought about how stupid I was (again) I couldn't mess things up when I had finally kiss her. Five minutes later I heard the buzz of my phone, it was Astrid's message.

_I'm sorry too... see you later._

I smiled, maybe and I said maybe, I hadn't mess everything up.

**Hiii amazing people, I said that I was going to update soon and I did it (claps) I think I had PM all of you (the ones that reviewed the last chapter) it waaas tiring so I might not PM you (maybe if you review someting very beautiful or you say that I'm cool (I'm not) I'll PM you) **

**For the guest who's birthday is in three days, here's the chapter but anyway I'll try to update before your birthday, in case that I don't do it HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMAZING GUEST! **

**Last chapter I forgot to say that... MORE THAN 200 REVIEWS, MORE THAN 100 FOLLOWS AND ALMOST 100 FAVOURITES, I LOVE YOU *group hug***

**Review if you want and keep rocking. If you need anything PM me. One more thing check my new story 'Of Grease and Pink' if you want (pleaaaase I want to know what do you think and if I should continue *puppy eyes* had I told you that today you all look very good? Well, you do)**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

After classes finished I went to find Fishlegs... if he was alive. I walked down the corridor and left the building. He was outside the building, sitting on a bench.

"Hey." I said while sitting by his side.

"Hello." He replied, his hands on his head.

"So... how did things went?" I asked, but by the way he was I thought I knew the answer.

"Nothing went, that's the problem... I hadn't see her since lunch." He explained.

"Oh... well, the only thing I know is that she left after you did, I thought she wanted to talk to you... or maybe kill you. That was her choice." I tried to cheer him.

"Well she didn't. I had screw everything... before lunch she ignored me, now... she hate me." He whispered, I patted him on the back.

"No she doesn't." I said, obviously I didn't knew is she hated him. "I'm sorry Fish, it's all because my stupid idea." I said feelig like the idiot I was.

"No dude, you just proposed he idea, I was the one that decided to do it." Fishlegs said.

"No, you know it's my fault." I replied, before he could say anything someone interruped us.

"Can I talk to you Fishlegs?" Ruffnut, who had just left the high school said. Without saying anything else I stood up and headed to the hospital. Leaving the two of them alone, they needed to talk about important things.

I was walking when I heard the buzz of my phone, a message from Astrid.

_You coming?_

I smiled, I knew thay she didn't had anyone else to talk or text, but I couldn't help but smile because she wanted me to be there. She wanted to talk with me, I doubted that she wanted to talk to me as much as I wanted see her.

I was texting her back when I saw a car out of control on the road, before I knew what was happening the car hitted a tree. I heard the cry of a girl. I left my backpack on the floor I called the emergency number and after that my phone fell to the floor.

I ran to the car, there were two people inside it, a woman who looked like she had passed away (maybe before the accident) and a little girl sitting on the back of the car, she didn't looked hurt, maybe just a little scar or bump. Nothing very important. The girl was surely Sarah's age. My heart stopped for a little bit. I knew that I had to be quick, the motor could explode.

First I tried to oppened one of the doors, it was blocked but after pushing with all of my strenght I opened it. I carried the girl out of the car, she was crying but she smiled at me. Somewhat that gave me strenght. The woman was more difficult to carry outside. Where was the ambulance or the help? I thought.

She was heavier and I was a fishbone but in the end I did it, I saw that her head was bleeding, she need the ambulance.

I went to see how the little girl was, she was still crying.

"Hey, why are you crying? Your mummy is okay." I said in a conforting way

"My teddy bear is still inside." She said sobbing, I smiled and stood up.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." I went to the car, the front was on fire, just a little. Quickly I entered the car, I saw the teddy bear on the other side. I streched my arm a took it. That's when the car exploded. The last thing I could do was protect the teddy bear with my body. Everything was on fire.

**This is very short (I know it) but I wanted to end this chapter here. And who said that this story was coming to an end? Not yet guys:) Thanks for the reviews I LOVE YOU *hug everybody* review if you want (I'll apreciate it)**

**I don't know if I told you to check my new story, if I didn't, check it.**

**Keep rocking guys.**


End file.
